headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Preacher/Season 1
Preacher is an American live-action television series based on the comic book series created by Garth Ennis and Steve Dillon and published by Vertigo. It began airing on AMC on May 22nd, 2016. The show stars Dominic Cooper in the eponymous role of Texas preacher Jesse Custer. Other stars include Joseph Gilgun as the vampire known as Cassidy, Ruth Negga as Tulip O'Hare, Lucy Griffiths as Emily Woodrow, W. Earl Brown as the town sheriff, Hugo Root, Derek Wilson as Donnie Schenck, Tom Brooke as Fiore, Ian Colletti as Eugene "Arseface" Root, and Anatol Yusef as DeBlanc. Episodes Cast Principal cast Guest stars Crew Production * Matt Tauber - Producer * Garth Ennis - Co-executive producer * Steve Dillon - Co-executive producer * Don Kurt - Co-executive producer * Ken F. Levin - Executive producer * Jason Netter - Executive producer * Ori Marmur - Executive producer * Neal Moritz - Executive producer * Vivian Cannon - Executive producer * Seth Rogen - Executive producer * Evan Goldberg - Executive producer * James Weaver - Executive producer * Sam Catlin - Executive producer * Nick Bradley - Co-producer * Rebecca Moline - Co-producer * Jim Sodini - Executive producer * Bill Pope - Director of photography * John Grillo - Director of photography * Julie Berghoff - Production designer * Dave Blass - Production designer * Kelley Dixon - Editor * Mary Laws - Story editor * Hunter M. Via, A.C.E. - Editor * Steven Brown - Unit production manager * Brett Dos Santos - First assistant director * Louis Lanni - Second assistant director * Linda Lowy, CSA - Casting * Will Stewart - Casting * Jeanie Bacharach - Casting * Dave Porter - Music by * Laura Jean Shannon - Costume designer * Karyn Wagner - Costume designer * Kiira Arai, CSA - New Mexico casting Directors * Craig Zisk * Evan Goldberg * Guillermo Navarro * Michael Morris * Michael Slovis * Sam Catlin * Seth Rogen * Scott Winant Writers * Chris Kelley * Craig Rosenberg * Evan Goldberg * Mary Laws * Nick Towne * Sam Catlin * Sara Goodman * Seth Rogen Home video * To be added at a later time. See also External Links * * * * * * Preacher, Season One at the Preacher Wiki Category:Desmin Borges Category:Ptolemy Slocum Category:Bonita Friedericy Category:Gianna LePera Category:Biff Yeager Category:Alex Knight Category:Keith Jardine Category:Catherine Haun Category:Luke Gallegos Category:Christopher Garcia Category:Frances Lee McCain Category:Joseph Gallegos Category:Madelyn Henderson Category:Caroline Patz Category:Jodi Lynn Thomas Category:Kristen Loree Category:Ryan Jason Cook Category:Josey Smith Category:Mel MacKaron Category:Patrick Gozur Category:Doris Hargrave Category:Andy Brooks Category:Miles Wartes Category:Matt Roszak Category:Jordyn Aurora Aquino Category:Jack Caffrey Category:Rebekah Wiggins Category:Santo Militello Category:Tabatha Shaun Category:Mary Woods Category:Lucas Leggio Category:Juliana Potter Category:Trine Christensen Category:Zachary Hinrichs Category:Marie Wagenman Category:Rhiannon Frazier Category:Audrey Walters Category:Miles Elliot Category:Christopher W. Garcia Category:Forrest Fyre Category:Boots Southerland Category:Jason E. Hill Category:Kyle T. Cowan Category:Beverly Sartain Category:Sean Dennis Category:Ben Ziegler Category:Nozomi Labarrere Category:Matthew Timmons Category:Diane Villegas Category:Catharine Pilafas Category:Hank Rogerson Category:Marty Lindsey Category:Cassandra Kent Category:Carlos Telles Category:Jack Justice Category:Riley Carson Lewis Category:Staci Robbins Category:William R. Stafford Category:Philip J. Shortell Category:Victoria Murphy Category:Crista Benavidez